


I (Really, Really, Really, Really, Really, Really) Like You

by FrozenHearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Chocobros - Freeform, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love, Mechanics, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Iris, Mentioned Lunafreya, Mutual Pining, Photographs, Photography, Pining, Prompto Is A Good Bro, Rare Pairings, Spirits, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Chocobros, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Cindy can't stop thinking about the mysterious woman in Prompto's photos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "I Really Like You" by Carly Rae Jepsen while writing this so I suggest listening to it while reading this

Cindy knew Prompto was just trying to impress her at first, twirling his pistols or making lame jokes to try and make her laugh. She appreciated the effort, considering not many people tried to talk to her when they came to Hammerhead. Not many people came to begin with, but those who did really only saw her as the mechanic or the real mechanics slutty grand daughter.

After a while, Prompto's awkward crush turned to friendship, and the prince and his friends became her friends as well. 

(Cindy knew Gladiolus kept her number on speed-dial. For being a custom-made, top notch vehicle, the Regalia seemed to break down a lot.)

Every time they came back, they'd bring her a small trinket from their travels. The thought was nice, but she didn't have enough shelf room in the garage to put them somewhere. But it was nice. The boys were nice.

"Y' know, my pa' thinks you're pining," Cindy told them as they rolled the Regalia up to the garage one day, "Says it'll look bad on the Prince if he keeps delaying his marriage."

Noctis was the first out of the car, giving her a playful grin, "Luna can wait another day, I'm sure. Prompto wanted to stop by before we took off for the Discs is all."

Cindy smiled coyly, jutting out her hip as the others got out of the car, "Oh did he now? I'd say he's homesick."

"Am not!" Prompto protested, "Besides, you're like a sister-"

"Not when we first met," Gladiolus muttered. Ignis raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He was always the quiet type, Cindy noticed.

"Well if y'all need anything else...?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.

Prompto held up a finger, reaching into his pocket for a good minute. He had this determined look on his face- eyes narrowed, tongue poking out just a little bit. Quite endearing, but that was just Prompto for you.

He gave a noise of triumph before shoving something at her. He waved it under her nose, and Cindy did her best not to go cross-eyed.

"Thought you would want this for your collection!" Prompto announced as Cindy snatched the item from under her nose. It was a photograph, the paper crumpled from being shoved into a pocket, lines showing where it had been folded in neat squares. It was a photo of them all together- her and the boys and Cid in front of the Regalia. 

"You look so offended, Noct," Cindy chuckled, "thank you. I love it."

Prompto nodded, tapping the picture, "Now you can see us everyday, even when we're not here."

Cindy smiled. She kind of wanted to cry; out of all the presents she had gotten from them (or anyone, really) this was probably the nicest one. Hugging it to her chest, she beamed.

"You boys take care of yourselves, now," Cindy said, "Wouldn't want y'all disappearin' on me!"

Gladio scoffed, "Us? Give us a little more credit, Cindy."

Cindy laughed again. She realized now, looking at the photo that she really would moss them. This prince and his little band of misfits that happened to push a car all the way to Hammerhead. As she looked at the background of the photo, however, she spotted it.

"Wait, who's this?" Cindy asked.

"Who's who?" Prompto said. She shoved the photo at them pressing the tip of her pinkie on the black smudge in the background.

Ignis pushed his glasses up, "Ah. Seems to me like the Lady Gentiana decided to grace us with her presence."

"Gentiana?"

Noct looked a tad embarassed as he explained, "She's advisor to the Oracle- Lunafreya. Although she seems to show up in Prompto's pictures every once in a while."

"Kinda creepy if you ask me," Gladio cut in, "but she's pretty cool."

Cindy nodded, feeling her cheeks burn as she looked at Gentiana smiling in the background, giving a small wave to the camera. 

"Yeah," Cindy agreed, "she is really pretty...."

\-------

It was a week before she saw the boys again, and during that week, Cindy did the same as she always did: wake up, eat, work, eat and go to sleep. Rinse and repeat. She would sometimes catch herself fiddling absentmindedly with one of the many tchachkis' Prompto had given her, sometimes bouncing a red rubber ball against the wall when she was on break.

During that week, she found herself pulling the picture out more often, sitting for a good ten minutes to stare at it before Cid yelled at her to get back to work.

There was Noct with his sour but loving smirk standing next to a no-nonsense but smiling Ignis. Gladio was to Ignis's left, and Cindy noted Prompto squished between her and Noctis, putting on a silly face with his arm slung around them both. Cid was on her other side, looking amused and somewhat proud.

And there was the mysterious Gentiana in the background. From what she could make out, the woman was tall with a moon pale face and long dark hair to match her fancy robes.

Cindy thought she was beautiful. Sure, Gentiana's image was blurred slightly, and using a magnifying glass didn't really help smooth out the details, but Cindy thought she was beautiful nonetheless. 

(More than once Cid had caught her staying up late in the wee hours of the morning just to stare at the photo. It was getting a little embarassing.)

And suddenly the week was over, and Cindy heard Prompto before she saw him, running out of the garage to greet the Regalia as Ignis pulled into the parking lot.

"Cindy!" Prompto leapt from the car despite Ignis's protests and Cindy ran to meet him, squeezing him hard as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I missed y'all!" Cindy said as the others joined them, "But why are you back so soon?"

"Nice to see you too, kid," Gladio ruffled her hair, "Went to visit my sister after stopping at the castle."

Cindy grinned. Iris was a great kid. Sometimes she wished she'd come around the shop too. She told Gladio, punching his arm playfully.

"Maybe next time," Gladio agreed, "Six knows Iris needs more female friends, and Noct said he wanted to bring Luna one day to meet you."

Cindy blushed, fixing her hair, "Lady Lunafreya? She's here?! But I-"

Ignis placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am sure Lady Luna would not care how you look. I believe, however, Noctis did bring a surprise for you."

Cindy let her eyes dart between the three boys, just realizing that Noctis was not with them. Peering over Ignis's shoulder, she could see the prince leaning against the Regalia, elbows resting on the door as he spoke to someone sitting inside.

"You four've given me enough already, I don't need your spoiling-"

"Okay, okay! But she insisted on coming, she really wanted to meet you!" Prompto squealed, looking as excited as a kid in a candy store. He rocked on his feet, biting his lip as he added, "And I kinda told her about you and one time, she told me she may or may not be crushing-"

Cindy blinked in surprise, "Lady Luna?"

The three men suddenly burst out laughing, Prompto leaning on Gladio for support as Ignis held his stomach. So it wasn't Lady Lunafreya. Which was good, because she was marrying Noctis soon and that would be pretty awkward-

"Hey, Cindy," Noctis broke through the gales of laughter to give her a bone- crushing hug, "Great to see you again!"

Cindy nodded, "You as well, Highness. Prompto tells me you have a surprise."

Cindy laughed at the faux glare Noctis sent Prompto (some things never changed, no matter how tall the boys seemed to have gotten since she last saw them.)

"Actually yeah," Noctis confirmed, "and like Prompto said, she's really excited to meet you."

Cindy felt her heart flutter in her chest as Noctis ushered the woman forward, Gladio stepping aside to give her more room.

"Cindy, meet Gentiana!" Prompto cheered, presenting the woman with a grand flourish of his arm.

Suddenly Cindy felt embarassed as she smoothed down her curls in an attempt to tame them. She felt her face burn viciously as Gentiana giggled- a rich sound that made her heart beat just a little faster.

"His Highness has told me a lot about you," Gentiana met her gaze with warm brown eyes and what Cindy could only assume was a nervous smile, "You're much more beautiful than I imagined."

Cindy stared at the prince in shock. Did she hear her correctly? Prompto was now fooling around with his camera, chuckling into Gladio's arm as the bigger man tilted his head to listen.

"Well, you ain't that bad yourself," Cindy found herself drawling, Ignis making a noise of approval as it got the desired effect. Gentiana giggled, hiding her gaze behind her bangs, her sleeves creating a curtain in front of her mouth.

"Ooh! Oh! We need a photo!" Prompto exclaimed, "We might never see Gentiana smile again!"

Gentiana cocked her head, "I smile. You're just... occupied when I do."

Cindy laughed, making Gentiana smile even more. Cindy decided she liked the other woman's smile, making her look more ethereal. Soon she was laughing too, throwing her head back to grin at the sky, clutching her stomach.

The boys were looking a tad awestruck, even as Prompto snapped a photo. Cindy blinked the flash out of her eyes, and Noctis shuffled Gentiana until she was standing right up against Cindy's side. Prompto raised his camera again.

"Aww, look at them, they're so cute- aren't they cute, Iggy?" Prompto sang as he beamed. Cindy wrapped an arm around Gentiana's waist. 

Ignis smirked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Indeed."

"And don't you forget it, mister!" Cindy saluted them just as Prompto pressed the button.

They took a few more photos until Cid came wandering out to see what was taking so long (the sun had begun to set, though none had noticed), only to flounder and bow as the boys introduced Gentiana, ushering the group inside for a tour of the garage.

Cindy felt ready to burst full from the butterflies as Gentiana took her hand, lacing their fingers together and swinging their arms as they walked.

(It was probably the cutest thing Cindy had seen, even if her arm was growing slightly numb as she lead Gentiana around the garage.)

And as soon as they had shown up, the boys decided they had to leave. So she said her goodbyes, giving each one of them the tightest hug she could manage, accepting the photo Prompto had taken earlier as another gift.

"I had a lovely time," Gentiana said  Cindy gave her a hug. She was warm against her, arms fitting around her perfectly.

"I'm glad you did," Cindy replied as they broke apart. The sunset on the horizon cast a soft glow on Gentiana's face, and Cindy wished Prompto could take a picture for her. Just so she could look at it over and over like she had for the past week. 

"Something tells me our paths will cross again, Cindy," Gentiana smiled, tucking a stray blonde curl behind Cindy's ear. 

"Does it now?" Cindy said, "I'd like that very much."

Gentiana beamed, her smile as bright as the sun behind her as she nodded eagerly, "I'd like it very much too."

Cindy was about to reply with her own (hopefully) playful comeback when the Regalia's horn honked obnoxiously.

"C'mon, lovebirds, break it up!" Prompto shouted. The two women looked over to see Prompto leaning over Ignis to honk  horn, Ignis rolling his eyes as Gladio smacked the back of his head.

"I should go," Gentiana said, "if you have his Highness's number, please call?"

Cindy nodded, moving in to give her one last hug. She still felt Gentiana's warmth when the other woman pulled away at Prompto's insistent honking.

"Until next time," Gentiana gave Cindy a quick kiss on the cheek, turning to join the others in the car.

Cindy really hoped, as she watched the Regalia drive away, that next time was soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM IN RARE PAIR HELL THANK YOU SQUARE ENIX FOR CINDY AND GENTIANA I LOVE THEM SO MUCH MY SWEET SUGAR PUFFS OF JOY


End file.
